The Cookie Jar
by Hakhin
Summary: The sickly sweet smell of chocolates mixed with dough coated every wall in the house. It was only such that we find two small figures crouched beyond the kitchen door. Cloud/Tifa Denzel..Marlene


_**A/N: **This is the most random story I've ever written. I was listening to "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" by Tchaikovsky, when I wrote this. It's kind of out of character, but enjoy anyway : ) _

The air was silent in the waking of the darkest hour that the night.

The bar had long been closed for the night and with it, the companions lay fast asleep in their designated rooms. The door opened to the master bedroom of the house and in it sat a fairly simple double bed and a desk. The man with largely spiked blonde hair was sprawled over the bed beside his companion snoring rather loudly. The woman with long brown hair however, too lay asleep wrapped in the arms of the man. They seem so lost in the lands of dreams that the two sets of eyes that watched sigh happily before the door came to a close.

The sickly sweet smell of chocolates mixed with dough coated every wall in the house. It was only such that we find two small figures crouched beyond the kitchen door. Their eyes sparkled as a heat of blood ran through their veins in the pinnacle of their adventure.

The jar sat several meters away, completely visible to their eyes. But no, rushing in would only leave them open to anything. They couldn't compromise their position as it would be rather unexpected of such bright diligent strategist specialized children. They were after all living with the two most known heroes of their time. Because let's face it, strategic planning was their thing, it would only be right if the kids carried on the tradition too.

Movement caught his eye for a moment, and he paused instantly after signaling his companion to stay quiet. He peered his eyes into the bar, scanning over the neatly stacked chairs and tables. There was nothing. He must have seen a shadow from one of the open windows. He signaled his companion again.

With his two fingers he signaled to his eyes, then with an outstretched finger he pointed to the jar. He touched his lips with a single finger, then touched his ear and pointed upward. His companion understood his instruction and she sat quiet in the corner watching as he crept toward the open doorway of the kitchen.

She moved forward swiftly, grabbing his shirt in the still of the night. His eyes were widen, and his expression resembled the famous word 'What?'

She whispered. "Be careful."

He rolled his eyes. As if he would ever get caught.

When she let go of his shirt he crept into the kitchen in a crouching position. He looked above one of the tables, searching through the kitchen for any sign of movement. His eyes saw nothing, and so in the silence of that night he came to a stand. His hands outstretched ready to receive the jar. But the lights came on at the stairwell, and a hushed tone motioned for him to back away. He gasped and threw himself in the darkness of the bar. He found his companion crouched beside him and he sighed longingly as he saw the familiar blonde spiked man stepping into the kitchen in a sleepy sort of pose.

The man took no notice of the compromised kitchen as he swiftly took the box of milk powder out of the cupboard. In his arms he held a smaller body that gurgled and squirmed slightly. The man dipped a measuring spoon into the milk powder and easily dropped its contents into the open bottle. The man poured some warm water into the bottle and with squinting eyes he turned the lights off and made his way back to the steps.

The boy that sat next to his companion let a long steady breath escape his lips as he motioned to his companion again. With his finger he touched his lips, then touched his eyes then pointed to the jar. She nodded and gave him a good luck pat on the shoulder before she watched him walk into the kitchen. His hand barely touched the jar before he swiftly grabbed several cookies and stumbled out of the kitchen when the lights of the stairwell came on again.

"That was too close," she whispered.

"At least we got the cookies," he whispered with a beaming smile.

They enjoyed the cookies in the quiet of the night and when the cookies were finished they shook hands in delight of their triumphant adventure. But there was one task left, it would be difficult, but without trying they wouldn't have won this night.

And so he touched his lips with his finger and motioned to watch the kitchen.

They saw the brown haired woman stepping into the kitchen in a sleepy daze. The woman stumbled sleepily before opening the fridge and grabbing a cup of cold water. The woman clicked the lights off and went back to the stairwell.

He sighed again, there was way too much excitement tonight. And here he thought stealing a simple cookie from the jar would be easy. His companion motioned that the hall was clear. He signalled his companion to follow and together they made their way to the stairwell. The stairs were dark, and the upstairs was dark too. He drew in a steady long breath and signalled for his companion to stay put. She nodded her head vigorously as he stepped onto the first step.

It creaked under his foot and he winced slightly before throwing his gaze upstairs. When the lights didn't come on, he let his breath escape his lips and quickly scurried up the steps. He squatted at the top step and when checking that their doors were all closed, he motioned for his companion to hurry up. His eyes watched intently as his companion hurried up the steps. But much to his confusion she stopped, her eyes widen as she looked above him.

His hair began to stand on the back of his neck as he felt a warm whisper.

"Stealing cookies?" the familiar feminine voice asked.

He threw a gaze to his companion and motioned for her to run. But beyond the bottom of the steps stood the blonde haired man with the baby in his arms. He smiled lightly to the boy.

"Good," she said softly. "But you two need to practices more."

He sighed and threw a defeated gaze to the brown haired woman sitting down beside him. "But I did it all right, I made sure the hall was clear, and I made sure that you guys were asleep."

She shook her head and motioned for the blonde haired man to come up.

"Conversation is best kept for moments like this," the man said simply. "To converse in the middle of silence is a dead give away."

"But..." he began, but after several moments of thought he groaned.

"_That was too close," she whispered. _

"_At least we got the cookies," he whispered with a beaming smile. _

The blonde haired man smiled briefly before patting the boy on the head. "That was a good try though."

"Goodnight," the brown haired woman whispered. "And you did well, Denzel, you just need to practice."

He watched in a defeated way as his adoptive parents walked toward their room. He sighed and threw his head in his hands.

"It's okay," his companion whispered to him. "We'll try again tomorrow."

"Those damn cookies," he cursed.


End file.
